


Первая встреча в последний день

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [9]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: «Жалеть меня не надо! К победе завоёванной скача, меня растопчут кони сгоряча». Пророческая ирония искусства!





	Первая встреча в последний день

В штабе Южного фронта накурено так, что свою папиросу можно не доставать. Совет ещё не начался, командиры бродят по комнате, громко переговариваются. Конечно же, я сразу обращаю внимание на единственную, не считая меня, женщину среди собравшихся. С худым решительным лицом и серой сталью глаз за круглыми стёклами очков в тонкой оправе она вдруг кажется мне настоящей богиней революции. Признаться, я ещё не видела, чтобы кому-то так шла чёрная кожанка.  
\- Розалия Самойловна Землячка, начальник политотдела Тринадцатой армии.  
Она протягивает мне тонкую сильную руку. На ладони мозоли – её работа явно не ограничивается подписанием приказов. Я улыбаюсь Землячке и получаю в ответ пронизывающий взгляд в упор. Вот он, характер, - сразу виден!  
Я снова улыбаюсь, когда меня назначают в Тринадцатую армию, а Землячка снова смотрит на меня серьёзно и оценивающе. Наверное, ждёт, что я стушуюсь, как большинство, но я, наоборот, чувствую знакомый кураж.

Осень в этом году неприятная. Резкий ветер продувает куртку насквозь, небо затянуто свинцовыми тучами, и холодный моросящий дождь принимается по несколько раз на дню. Но всё лучше, чем в Сибири. Там, думала, вообще околею. Как люди выдерживают годы каторги и ссылки?..  
Мне целый день хочется спать, а в затылке будто кусок свинца, но я не подаю вида, потому что Землячка, удивительно собранная и энергичная, вдохновляет бойцов, в том числе вчерашних дезертиров, на разгром врага. Её речь полна искреннего, страстного чувства, а слова она выбирает простые и убедительные. Настоящее мастерство. И темперамент, подающий большие надежды…  
Солдаты тоже оценили её выступление по достоинству и строятся, пожалуй, даже с энтузиазмом. К нам подходит командир полка.  
\- Товарищ Землячка, вам лучше вернуться в политотдел, вон за домом стоит повозка. И вам бы, товарищ Кун, тоже. Тут сейчас будет мясорубка, - добавляет он тише.  
Землячка, сузив глаза, делает шаг ему навстречу, и командир невольно пятится.  
\- Вы меня за кого держите, товарищ комполка? Политработники, по-вашему, годятся только для разговоров да писанины? Вы в должности недавно, я понимаю, но вам про меня вообще ничего не рассказывали?  
\- Ну… - начинает он.  
Впереди раздаётся нестройное «ура» и гремят выстрелы. Землячка выдёргивает маузер из кобуры.  
\- Не время препираться. Мы нужны там. Пошли! - и, не обращая больше внимания на командира полка, она бежит к лесу, где засели белогвардейцы. Мы бросаемся за ней.  
Под ногами грязное месиво, бежать тяжело. Что происходит впереди, видно плохо, но, когда Землячка падает, мы с командиром полка сразу это замечаем.  
\- Глупая баба! – выкрикивает он, а я делаю вид, что не слышала, потому что в данный момент согласна с ним. Я не люблю неоправданный риск. Мне случалось, конечно, своим примером поднимать солдат в атаку, но эта атака прекрасно началась и без нас, поэтому соваться туда не стоит. Будет чертовски жаль, если Землячка так бессмысленно пострадала…  
Нет, я с облегчением вижу, что она, ругаясь сквозь зубы, поднимается на ноги. Я подхватываю её под локоть.  
\- Товарищ Землячка! Целы?  
Она сердито стряхивает мою руку. Крови на одежде не видно. Ей повезло: наверное, просто запнулась.  
\- Товарищ Землячка, - твёрдо говорит командир полка, - идите, пожалуйста, к повозке. Поймите, я не могу допустить, чтобы во время атаки убили начальника политотдела.  
На секунду мне кажется, что это она готова его убить – не выстрелом, так взглядом. Молча она разворачивается и идёт обратно.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - бормочет командир полка, сам не веря, что её удалось убедить. Я отдаю ему честь и тороплюсь убраться с простреливаемой территории.  
Мы забираемся в повозку. Землячка мрачна.  
\- Вы точно не ранены? – на всякий случай спрашиваю я.  
Она не обращает внимания.  
\- Вы знаете, товарищ Кун, самое сложное то, что я тоже не могу допустить, чтобы меня убили. Надо мыслить рационально, я нужна армии живой… Но иногда мне хочется - как же мне хочется! – повести их в бой, идти в первом ряду, стрелять во врага и погибнуть в этом бою. Чёртов характер…  
«Могу предложить маленькую смерть», - думаю я, но вслух не произношу. Момент неподходящий.

Наступление прошло успешно, но радоваться, разумеется, рано. В политотделе никто особо и не радуется. Атмосфера сухо-деловая, ещё бы, начальник-то – Землячка.  
Мне не спится, и я долго сижу в сомненьях на своём толстом войлочном тюфяке. Сердце так и колотится. Я порываюсь встать, передумываю, снова начинаю вставать. Как девчонка, честное слово!.. В конце концов я всё-таки выхожу в коридор. Из-под двери землячкиного кабинета пробивается узкая полоска света, и я, негромко постучав, решаюсь заглянуть.  
Постель не тронута, кожанка висит на крючке, Землячка в гимнастёрке с расстёгнутым воротником сидит за раздвижным столом и что-то пишет. Она явно не удивлена, что её побеспокоили. Рабочий день, похоже, часто перетекает в ночь.  
\- Слушаю, товарищ Кун.  
Внезапно я чувствую себя застигнутой врасплох.  
\- Я… у вас есть чай?  
\- Да, там на подоконнике немного, возьмите.  
Проходя мимо Землячки к окну, я замечаю у неё на подбородке маленькое чернильное пятнышко. Как же хочется стереть… Я сдерживаю порыв.  
\- Вы тоже будете? Сделать для обоих?  
\- Обеих, - рассеянно поправляет Землячка, продолжая писать. – Спасибо.  
Точно. Ох уж эта грамматика. Подозреваю, что я делаю ужасно много ошибок, которых даже не замечаю, а озвучивать правильный вариант окружающие, видимо, не считают нужным. Кроме Землячки, конечно. И меня даже радует её педантичность: значит, она действительно слушает, ну а я совершенствуюсь.  
Когда я возвращаюсь с кипятком, Землячка всё ещё пишет. Я ставлю чашку на стол перед ней, и почему-то мне очень приятно оказать ей эту маленькую услугу.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет она. – А вы, товарищ Кун, я слышала, не без литературного таланта. Может, напишете статью о положении в армии, о сегодняшней атаке? Свежий взгляд был бы весьма полезен.  
Я сажусь напротив неё. Об атаке-то сказать особо нечего, а вот о землячкиной речи – очень даже.  
\- Да, хорошо, завтра начну.  
\- Принесёте почитать, - это отнюдь не вопрос.  
\- Конечно…  
Землячка отпивает чая, обмакивает ручку в чернила и строчит дальше. Я тоже делаю глоток – не то.  
\- А сахар?..  
\- Не держу, - довольно резко отвечает она. – Если нужен, у часового спросите.  
Но мне не хочется вставать. А нелюбовь к сахару Землячке очень подходит: такая не подсластит ни одну пилюлю. Тем интереснее то, что она меня не выгоняет. Может ли быть?.. Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям. Она замечает и прищуривается:  
\- М-м?  
\- Да вот вы пишете с таким… - чёрт, слово вылетело из головы, короткое, но ёмкое… Пауза затягивается, Землячка приподнимает бровь, и наконец я вспоминаю: - С таким пылом! У вас тут… - я дотрагиваюсь до своего подбородка.  
Она морщится, проводит по лицу рукавом, но чернильное пятно остаётся на месте. Я поднимаю руку – Землячка отодвигает стул, и я до неё не дотягиваюсь.  
\- Несолидно, Розалия Самойловна. Подать зеркало?  
\- Я вроде не инвалид, - отвечает она, вставая. – Шли бы вы спать, товарищ Кун. Завтра непростой день. Наверняка будет контратака белых.  
\- Несонница, - качаю головой я.  
\- Бессонница! – восклицает она. – Вы лучше русский язык учите, а не меня разглядывайте!  
Неожиданно для себя я опять смущаюсь. Медленно допиваю чай, тщательно строя в голове следующую фразу, чтобы в ней не было ошибок.  
\- На фронте мало красоты, - говорю осторожно, - вот и разглядываю.  
Это явно ставит Землячку в тупик. К комплиментам она не привыкла. Тем лучше. Я продолжаю увереннее:  
\- Вы очень красивы, Роза, но эта чернильная точка вам не идёт.  
Вообще-то я хотела упомянуть мушку, но чёрт знает, как это по-русски. Точка, конечно, звучит не так романтично…  
Землячка приходит в себя и отрывисто смеётся.  
\- Как вы, товарищ Кун, всё грамотно выстроили. Прямо матёрая сердцеедка. А так и не подумаешь.  
Теперь моя очередь смеяться.  
\- От вас тоже не ждёшь, что вы будете… кокетничать.  
Она поворачивается ко мне, так и не взяв зеркало.  
\- Я и не буду. Ну, уберите мою «чернильную точку».  
Я поднимаюсь, кладу одну руку ей на плечо, а другой пытаюсь оттереть пятно на подбородке. Оно не поддаётся.  
\- Засохло, - шепчу я и касаюсь его кончиком языка, каждую секунду ожидая по меньшей мере оплеухи. Землячка не двигается. Похоже, даже не дышит. Я снова провожу пальцами по подбородку, и несовершенство стирается. – Всё…  
Она перехватывает инициативу так быстро, что для меня это становится абсолютным сюрпризом. От властного, жёсткого поцелуя кружится голова; в следующее мгновение Землячка толкает меня на кровать, куда я неловко плюхаюсь, а сама идёт к двери и резким движением защёлкивает задвижку. Возвращаясь обратно, оставляет на столе очки. Я ловлю её за воротник и опрокидываю на себя. Целую обветренные губы, а сердце всё стучит так, что готово выпрыгнуть прямо ей в руки. Никакого стеснения больше нет. Завтра контратака белых – может, Землячка и попытается не допустить, чтобы её убили, но пуля – дура… А я не хочу, чтобы наша первая ночная встреча стала и последней.  
\- Богина, - говорю я, глядя в её потемневшие глаза.  
\- Молчи, - шипит она. – Вот просто – молчи.  
И я подчиняюсь и молчу, даже когда удовольствие захлёстывает меня с головой.  
Потом я встаю за папиросой, и Землячка, заложив руки за голову, щурится в мою сторону.  
\- Оденься сразу.  
\- Что? – я оборачиваюсь к ней с незажжённой папиросой в зубах.  
\- Надо поспать хоть пару часов, а кровать слишком узкая. Пойдёшь к себе.  
Выгнала всё-таки. Рациональность и эффективность превыше всего. Фыркнув, я начинаю натягивать одежду.  
\- Как скажете, товарищ начполит.  
Уходить, конечно, не хочется, и всё же жаловаться грех. Я сую ноги в сапоги, вынимаю папиросу изо рта и наклоняюсь ещё раз поцеловать Землячку, но она останавливает меня, уперевшись рукой мне в грудь.  
\- Ну, иди.

\- Ну, иди!  
Я вздрагиваю, когда чекист толкает меня в спину. Мы уже почти в конце коридора, мне остаётся жить всего несколько минут. Да, не лучше ли было, действительно, погибнуть в тот день, в том бою?..  
\- Давай, давай! – нетерпеливо подгоняет чекист.  
Я спускаюсь по истёртым ступеням. Символично: сошествие в ад. Существует ли он? В последние месяцы мои атеистические убеждения заметно поколебались.  
В подвале сумрачно, затхло. Стихи Шандора Петёфи, перевод которых я редактировала накануне ареста, звучат в ушах: «Жалеть меня не надо! К победе завоёванной скача, меня растопчут кони сгоряча». Петёфи знал, что погибнет от руки своих врагов, а я умираю от руки тех, кого считала друзьями. Пророческая ирония искусства!  
Когда меня взяли, я как раз переписывала стихотворение набело – и не успела поставить посвящение. Тоже символично: в деле революции личным чувствам не место. Наверное, поэтому Роза смотрела на меня снисходительно, вынося вердикт: профнепригодна.  
Холодное дуло прижимается к затылку.  
«Жалеть меня не надо». Никто и не станет.


End file.
